Glen (Chapter)
Glen is the 68th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. The Japanese title literally translates into: "(Those) Who Drag Her Down" Synopsis Jury spots a young Lacie running through the Baskerville mansion. She asks why a Child of Ill Omen is in the mansion and orders Lacie to fall back into the darkness of the Abyss quickly. A young Oswald appears beside Glen behind Lacie and calls her to him and Lacie runs towards her brother. Glen asks the Jury not to threaten the two in such a way as they were new to the Baskerville Dukedom. She asks Glen if the boy was to be the next vessel of Glen Baskerville, to which Glen confirms as he ruffles Oswald's hair. He exclaims that he planned on transferring Raven into Oswald soon, soon to be followed by Owl, then Dodo and Gryphon and Jabberwock would soon follow. Overall the process of transfer may take some time, possibly ten or twenty years, to be fully completed and as such, Lacie would not 'fall' for a while and so she would just have to bear with Lacie's existence for the time being. Glen leaves with Lacie and Oswald, and Lacie asks if the Jury was a Baskerville. Glen explains that she is like a Baskerville, but with different responsibilities, as their purpose is to ensure that the power of the Abyss doesn't interfere with their world too much, whilst her sole purpose is to protect the Head of the Baskervilles. Oswald asks why Glen has to be guarded. Glen explains that it's just the way that it is and that none of the past Glen's were able to understand how long the Jury had been around for, as she'd been present with all of them, or where exactly she was in the Baskerville's mansion even though it's where she always resided. This confused Oswald and Lacie, and Glen told them not to worry about it as she already existed and asking why she did was pointless, instead they should be spending their time asking what they should do or be content with the way things are. Lacie remembered that Jury told Lacie to 'fall' and so she asked Glen if she was going to fall somewhere. Glen said that she probably would, and Lacie asks why. Glen says that it's because she's a Child of Ill Omen, which Lacie doesn't understand. Glen says that he didn't expect her to. Lacie then asks what would become of her once she'd fallen, and Glen simply smiles and tells her that she'd die. Lacie wakes up, having relived the entire flashback through a dream. Glen had arrived in Lacie's tower, and asked Lacie what kind of dream she'd been having that could make her tremble in such a way. Lacie asks Glen if he had become worn out, nervous of his answer. Glen asked what kind of answer that was meant to be. He then explains that he can't deny that his body's already reached it's limit. Glen told Lacie to be happy as he'd transferred his last Chain, Jabberwock, to Oswald's body only five days before hand and soon Oswald would fully become the new Glen. Oswald hears rustling in a nearby bush, only to find that Jack had crawled his way into the Baskerville mansion as Glen had told him to do. Jack greets Oswald and asks where Lacie was, it having been four months since Jack's reunion with her. Oswald helps Jack to his feet. From Lacie's tower Glen watches this and asks why Oswald, who had said that he despises Jack, goes to meet with him every time. Lacie asks Glen if he means that Oswald had taken a liking of Jack. Glen remarks on how Oswald had called Jack disgusting before, though Lacie corrects him as Oswald had only called Jack mysterious, being unable to see his true depths and that this caused Oswald to become extremely interested in Jack. She then recalls how Jack had said he'd been afraid of Oswald because of the way he can expose Jack with the way that he stares at him, which puts Jack on edge. Lacie remarks on how she considers the two to be close friends already. Glen said that he was surprised in the amount of interest taken in Jack, which Lacie says is rare for her brother, but Glen reveals that he was talking about Lacie, not her brother, as Glen had originally thought of Lacie's relationship with Jack to be a little whimsy, yet it's lasted much longer than that. Glen asks if after eight years of searching for Lacie if even she would become attached to Jack. Oswald was leading Jack to Lacie's tower when Jack asked Oswald if something had happened to him. Oswald asks why, and Jack tells him that he looks more bitter than he usually did, and Oswald explains that it was nothing. He then asks Jack if that was the only question he had for Oswald, which Jack confirms. Oswald then runs through questions surely on Jack's mind, like why there's a concealed tower on the estate, why Lacie's kept there and what the Baskervilles really are and how corrupt everything about them really is. Oswald explains that all this must be on Jack's mind, yet he doesn't seem concerned with it when he comes to the mansion. Jack doesn't answer, but instead thinks of how if he got close to Lacie again, she'd most likely be taken far away from him again. Lacie says that Glen's assumption is unpleasant as she is neither Jack's lover or his mother, making him only her plaything. Saying that Jack is her way of killing time until she descends into the Abyss in five days time. This surprises Glen at first, but then causes him to smile. Outside Jack is with Lacie and Oswald as Lacie explains the ceremony that will be undertaken soon. Lacie explains that it's an important time as Oswald will finally become the head of the Baskerville Dukedom. Lacie says that the preparations make everything around the Baskerville estate so busy, so Jack should wait until afterwards to come back to the Baskerville estate. Jack asks when the ceremony is, and Lacie replies that it's in a week before saying goodbye to Jack. As Jack leaves, Lacie experiences another flashback. When she was younger Glen told her that she would fall into the Abyss after Oswald inherits the name 'Glen'. Lacie isn't phased as she can go into the Abyss at anytime, but Glen explains that this time is different. Glen has always told Lacie that she can't go into the Abyss without permission, but this time she'd 'fall' meaning that she'd end up in the black dot of the Abyss rather than the Abyss bathed in golden light that Lacie knew. Lacie's confused, but Glen says that this is the location of a distortion within the Abyss that was unintentionally born. If Lacie were to fall into this part of the Abyss, the rule of the 100 year cycle would not apply as she would be unable to escape, despite being a Baskerville, and Lacie would die. Lacie asks if this was because she was a Child of Ill Omen, which Glen confirms. Glen and Oswald are in front of the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss with an audience of Baskervilles as their witnesses to the final ceremony. Glen summons Jabberwock and slices a knife through Jabberwock's scaly skin, spilling its blood forth. Glen remembers that Lacie had something she had wanted to tell him earlier while the ceremony took place. Lacie explains that there was someone in the depths of the Abyss where no one else goes, and although she never got a response, she knew someone was there. Glen explains that she most likely felt the core of the Abyss, and that children who can connect to The Core of the Abyss are naturally forgiven by Glen and that is why Lacie has to be returned to the Abyss. When children like Lacie touch The Core, the world is able to stay in motion, and that no matter which Glen it is, they would only be allowed near the core in cases of extreme emergency. This makes Lacie's existence dangerous. Lacie had heard that Black Chains drag sinners into the Abyss, but she'd also heard them called Black Winged Chains, meaning that Oswald, as the new Glen, would be the one to kill Lacie. Glen then cut his own wrist to mix his blood with Jabberwock's, which Oswald then drank to finish the transfer ceremony. All the Baskervilles in attendance then bowed down to Oswald, their new Glen. Glen tells Lacie that her 'fall' is something that she can't talk about. Lacie didn't understand at the time, but Glen explained that her body was dying anyway. Glen then asks Lacie if she'd accompany him in his experiment in her own moment of death. Vincent is chasing after his brother, begging him to return to the mansion with him as if their masters had found out that they'd run away, they'd do horrible things to Gilbert and Vincent again. Gilbert says that he can't go back, Vincent had seen the Light of the Abyss enter Gilbert's body, accepting him as a Baskerville, and that ever since he feels as though someone has been calling out for him and that he needs to follow that feeling. Gilbert tells his younger brother not to worry as whatever happens, he'd always protect Vincent. The two brothers then proceed to the Baskerville mansion. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *Alternate Title: -She Falls- *On the raws, the chapter was labeled as Retrace LXV: Glen rather than Retrace LXVIII: Glen. Navigation Category:Manga